


Wings

by roguefaerie



Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: An angel's wings.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020-21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086128
Kudos: 15
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> See series notes for the purpose of Twelvetide Drabbles.
> 
> Prompt: Gold

In Adam’s head, when he sees Michael’s wings, they’re glittering gold. When they’re alone together--which is most of the time, above or below or in between, Michael wraps his wings gently over Adam’s frame and waits for the next storm of disbelief to pass. 

In all these years, stretched across so many timelines, they have become each other’s mainstay. Whatever else may be can happen around them, but they won’t lose each other. They can’t.

Adam breathes, lets himself count on Michael's steadiness, his peace. He trusts that much, even now. 

Michael has never given him reason to doubt.


End file.
